


Honorary Teammate

by mousapelli



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M, Post-Canon, University
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-26 16:29:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13239645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mousapelli/pseuds/mousapelli
Summary: Ohtori has been wiggling out of meeting Shishisdo's university teammates for weeks, and Shishido has had enough.





	Honorary Teammate

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Yrindor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yrindor/gifts).



> Written for SASO 2017, Free For All bonus round. Prompt was a picture of "Photo featuring Shishido's actor (2nd from left) after he finished with Tennis and moved on to Prince of Stride. Ootori's actor (center) came to see him, and Shishido's new teammates adopted him."
> 
> I love the silver pair just an awful lot.

Ohtori has been promising to come meet Shishido's university tennis team ever since his semester started, but whenever Shishido tries to pin him down about it, Ohtori has a reason why he can't. They're both busy, their teams are doing ranking matches, they already have a date planned, Ohtori's mother is on his case again about university exams. After weeks of it, Shishido puts his foot down.

"You're coming on Saturday," Shishido informs him on the phone.

"But Shishido-san—"

"You don't have school the next day, your practice ends two hours before mine, it's my turn to pick the date, and I already called and asked your mother."

"My mother!" Ohtori repeats, mouth pinched.

"Choutarou, you _promised_."

Rolling his eyes skyward, Ohtori says all right, if Shishido really wants to give up his date turn, fine. Ohtori will get him back later for calling his mother.

The club room of Shishido's university is nothing like Hyoutei's (honestly, what is), but it's still big enough that Ohtori hovers at the edges of it. It's nothing like visiting Shishido at the high school for the first time had been, when Ohtori had still known most of Shishido's yearmates, at least. He can't see Shishido, and a wave of sudden shyness closes his throat from asking anyone.

"Oi! Choutarou!" Shishido's voice cuts through the noise, and Ohtori hones in on it like radar, relieved. Shishido is half-dressed and toweling off his hair when Ohtori comes to stand beside him.

"All right, _finally_ ," Shishido gives Ohtori a beady eye, "this is my best friend, Ohtori Choutarou."

"Shit, he's cute!" the first guy says, making Ohtori turn pink even before the handshake is over. "And you hang out with Shishido-kun? On purpose?"

"You played doubles with this guy?" the second says, hands on his hips as eyes Ohtori up and down. "But _why?_ "

"Hey!" Shishido snaps. "You said you'd be nice!"

"Nobody said that," the third guy waves him off. "Ohtori-kun, it's all up to you. Shishido won't tell us any embarrassing high school stories when we play truth or dare."

"Don't you dare," Shishido warns.

Ohtori smiles sweetly and thinks about Shishido calling his mother. "One time he was climbing over the fence at the street courts to get the ball because he was too lazy to go around, and his shorts got caught on the chain link at the top. They were still up there when he hit the ground."

" _Choutarou_ ," Shishido growls, but it was drowned out by his teammates hooting at him.

"I like you!" the first guy exclaims, clapping enthusiastically and not at all worried that he's lost his towel. "You like soba? Of course you do! You're coming out with us, my treat."

"He's my kouhai, I'll treat him!" Shishido blusters. "Hands off!"

It's in vain, his teammates slapping Ohtori on the back and joking around with him the entire time they're getting dressed, pushing him out of the club room in front of them with Shishido trailing behind, long-suffering. He practically has to start a fight to sit beside Ohtori at the restaurant.

"Sorry, Shishido-san," Ohtori murmurs, biting his cheek to keep from smiling too hard. Shishido grumbles that he's not. Ohtori nudges his shoulder. "Make it up to you later."

"Too right you will," Shishido grunts, and Ohtori doesn't bother to hide the smile this time.


End file.
